1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a control device for operating an injector of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, in which an actuator for driving a component of the injector is provided, and in which the actuator is controlled in such a way that at least two partial injections are brought about within one working cycle of the internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Subdividing a fuel injection of an internal combustion engine into multiple partial injections is already known. For example, for direct-injecting internal combustion engines an operating mode is known in which one or multiple subsequent injections is/are carried out in addition to a main injection in order to heat up an exhaust system of the internal combustion engine as quickly as possible, for example so that a catalytic converter of the internal combustion engine reaches its operating temperature in the shortest possible time.
The various partial injections may usually be distributed over an intake stroke as well as a compression stroke of the internal combustion engine. Partial injections may also extend into a working stroke of a particular cylinder of the internal combustion engine.